


Tell Your story: The Maze Runner

by Jadeknight



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeknight/pseuds/Jadeknight
Summary: Choose your path.Choose your man.Choose your side:WCKD or the Gladers.In a world full of stress and hope and where all anyone has is family, and peace is made of the finest glass... will the newcomer be the straw that breaks the donkey's back?Will all that it takes to tear apart everything that anyone has worked for be a new body and a new sense of being trapped.





	1. Tell Your Story

Tell Your Story.

 

 

 

 

 ** _DO NOT_** read this story start to finish.

 ** _DO  NOT_**  read this story ahead of where you are.

And most importantly,  _ **DO NOT**_ go back and change your answers.

I mean, I can't really stop you, can I? 

But I wrote this story so that  _you_ could choose  _your_ path.

I wanted to make this as realistic as possible, leaving you to make your choices as though you were making them in real life.

Your choices affect your story, and just as they would if you were actually there, so isn't it cheating if you go back and change your answers?

 

I will try to offer you as many different options as I can, but please note that this means that some options will have shorter resulting chapters.

For each route that you're on, (Minho, Thomas or Newt) your character will act differently and you'll get a different type of story, but with the same major plot.

 

For Newt's choices, you'll have a calmer, more unsure personality, and anything relationship-based will a 'mutual pining'.

For Thomas' choices, you'll have a curious, reckless sort of character and anything relationship-based will a 'friends to lovers' idea.

For Minho's choices, you'll be the stubborn, bold type and anything relationship-based will be a 'haters to lovers' concept.

 

I know this could mean that depending on what you do your character could behave in a lot of different ways and you could end up having moments with all three of them.

This might seem confusing, but isn't everything when all you can remember is your name?

 

So here I leave you, and here your story begins.

Be careful, reader, because your actions have consequences and your ideas have results.

Choose carefully, stay alive and good luck, but remember;

**Wicked is good.**


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t like cages.

You didn’t like cages that moved so fast that you couldn’t properly stand.

You didn’t like cages that were full of metal barrels and boxes to deliver to an unknown place, full of unknown people, with you as the prize delivery.

It went from pure darkness broken only by the fluorescent lights that flickered as you raced past them to the piercing brightness brought by the sun so quickly that your eyes burned and teared up.

You raised your hand to your face, trying to shield yourself from the light when you heard a cheer of laughter and shouts, each full of delight and excitement… but this natural-sounding joy faded quickly, replacing itself with the sounds of a confused chatter.

When your eyes managed to adjust themselves, you realised that you seemed to be in a hole in the ground… or well, the cage was, really.

Above you clustered a large group of boys- twenty to thirty, maybe- each varying in ethnicity and age, but all adorned in the same dirty, plain, cotton clothing.

“Is that a girl?” You heard one of them ask.

“What’s the deal?” Came another.

One of them dropped down into the box in front of you, his face furrowed in a studious curiosity, causing you to scramble back quickly into a corner in fear.

Your breathing was heavy; almost as heavy as your head.

You had no idea what was happening, you didn’t even know how you’d gotten there. Speaking of which, you couldn’t remember where you’d come from, or even, as terrifying as the thought was, who you were. It was like you’d had a total memory wipe. The only details you had of yourself were the (H/C) wisps of hair that floated before your eyes, frizzy and untidy after your speeded lift to the surface and the (S/C) tone of your arms and hands.

“Well… you’re not exactly normal, are ya, Greenie?” Asked the boy, but honestly, you didn’t really think that he had any reason to talk, because if there was anything around here that wasn’t exactly normal, it was his eyebrows.

You sat there for a second, eyes wide in shock, before he gripped your arm and hauled you to your feet.

You gave a huff of start and felt him carefully trying to push you up out of the cage, but rather than helplessly accepting his touch, you clambered up the wall, placing your hands on the soft grass in front of you and squeezing the toes of one foot into the small wire squares, pushing yourself up onto your stomach, shuffling to your feet as you stared at the group, eyes still wider than the moon.

“It really is a girl…” muttered one of them, a tall boy with dark hair and fair skin, leaving the group to fall silent for a moment. Rather than staring at you in shock like everyone else did, he looked you in something like amazement as you were some sort of rare species of bird that was almost extinct.

“Well it’s really a girl, Tommy,” remarked another boy, this one blond with a childish face and vibrant accent from somewhere that wasn’t wherever you came from… or at least you didn’t think so, but you couldn’t exactly remember what your voice sounded like, either. “Generally us guys don’t really have chests like that.”

“Uh, I’m sorry, is me being a girl a problem?” You asked warily, heart pounding as you looked around in panic- you didn’t have the same accent as the blond, you knew that much.

To all sides there was flat land, full of green land, a couple hand-made buildings, a forest over to your left, and surrounding all of that was a tall, uneven stone wall, moss covering the tops, the stone dull, grey, unattractive, but quite obviously placed. Over between two of the large walls stood a break in the stone- a door of sorts.

You considered making a run for it until you saw a group of three more boys come jogging out of it and towards you and the others. They all slowed as they approached, clearly showing the same emotions towards your arrival as the others had, but it was the front who spoke.

Just looking at him you weren’t entirely sure how you felt about him.

Although he wore the same basic cotton clothes as everyone else, it seemed like he was leaving everyone else to suffer just a little bit more as he hid away a supply of hairspray for himself. He also had a different facial structure from the rest, as though he were from a different place entirely, and put that with his smug composure and well-toned body, you had to admit that he didn’t look too bad… though you weren’t saying that he didn't look like an arrogant bastard- Whoa, where did that come from? That wasn’t like you, was it?

“Uh… is that…” He asked with the same wary tone that you had when you’d asked if it was wrong for you to be female.

“Yes Minho, she’s a girl.” Sighed the blond.

“Yeah, but Newt…” continued the new arrival, “are you sure?”

Was he sure? Uh, yeah, you could say that you were all pretty sure that you were the odd one out in this scenario, but unfortunately, that was not what came out of your mouth.

“Oh, good question,” you quipped, fingers sliding in the waistband of your jeans, “would you like me to take off my pants? You can check if you like.”

There came a choired ‘Ohhhhhh!’ from the rest of the group, but you were stunned. Surely that wasn’t you talking.

You saw a glint of shocked fury in ‘Minho’s’ eyes, a look of humour in ‘Newt’s’ and then one of admiration and fondness in ‘Tommy’s’.

“Just get her to the Slammer!” Hairspray spat, “Wait for Alby to figure out what to do with her.”


End file.
